Ogilvie "Sonic" Maurice
Introduction Ogilvie "Sonic" Maurice the Hedgehog is a 16-year-old juvenile vigilante, professional smart-ass, and nomad. He is the adopted son of Toriel Dreemurr and Claude Frollo, as well as the adoptive sibling of 11 others. Personality Sonic's personality is akin to that of a typical teenage boy. He's sarcastic, rebellious, and daring, and never backs down from a fight. His fighting spirit has been shown multiple times throughout his adventures, most notably when Shadow beat him nearly to death, but he got right back up and refused to back down. He is extremely protective of his family, especially KirbyKirby, believing that the puffball has infinite potential to become stronger. Sonic's personality is the result of his upbringing, growing up on Christmas Island with no parents, or any sort of authority to supervise him. Although Sonic is mostly an up-beat and fun loving individual, he has a serious side that you wouldn't want to mess with. During the period in which Toriel was basically dead, Sonic became the polar opposite of his normal self. He was quiet, but when he did speak, he swore heavily, and his combat style was extremely brutal. Normally, when Sonic fights an opponent, he has no intent on killing them. He believes that everyone can have a 2nd chance. But when Toriel was dead, he would not hesitate to kill, as seen when he ripped out Metal Sonic's heart/core right in front of poor Amy Rose, who wanted to befriend the robot. Sonic also has a short temper, and is quick to throw insults if provoked. He especially hates being called a cat. Along side the rest of his traits, Sonic is noted to be unfazed by most situations, not batting an eye at extremely high stakes or extreme violence. Despite his short temper, he definitely knows how to keep cool in the face of danger. Powers, abilities, fighting style, and technique Sonic's fighting style is street-like, relying mostly on timing and blows to vital areas. Sonic definitely uses his speed to his advantage while in combat, being able to easily blitz most enemies effortlessly. Abilities/techniques * Spin Jump - Sonic jumps up, curling his body into a spiky ball and striking his opponent. * Super Peel-Out - Sonic moves his leg in a very specific pattern that allows him to reach top speed in an instant. His top recorded speed is 186,282 miles per second. (He literally ran through time.) * Spin Dash - One of Sonic's most iconic moves, Sonic curls himself up while on the ground, and charges momentum, eventually releasing himself at high speeds. * Drop Dash - Sonic Spin Jumps, charges momentum in mid-air, and then blasts forward once he reaches the ground. * Rolling Attack - If Sonic is running fast enough, he can roll on the ground and break through solid objects. * Chaos Control - Taught to him by his Archie counterpart. Sonic can teleport pretty much anywhere as long as he has a Chaos Emerald on him. * Time Stop - Sonic stops time with Chaos Control for up to 20 seconds. Drains a lot of energy. * Hyper Flash - While Sonic is in Hyper Form, he can unleash a wave of energy that causes massive damage to whatever makes contact with it. Also drains lots of energy. * Insta-Sheild - Sonic spontaneously creates a force-field to protect him briefly. = Powers * Super Speed * Super Stamina * Super Strength * Super Durability * Survives indefinitely in space * Poison resistance (Traveled through Chemical Plant Zone and was not affected) * Force-field creation (with Insta-Sheild) Relationships * Toriel - Toriel is the mother that Sonic never had. They spend a lot of time together. * Kirby - Sonic loves his baby bro (Who's actually older than him by hundreds of years!). They often play together. * Frollo - Sonic just thinks of him as a partially-cool old man. * Knuckles - Sonic and Knuckles are best buds! * Tails - Sonic and Tails are like brothers, and are practically inseparable. Tails looks up to Sonic for his bravery and power, but secretly, Sonic looks up to Tails for his intelligence. * Amy Rose - Sonic may not say it, but Amy means a lot to him, and he'd do anything to protect her, even if she is quite annoying. * Bardock - Sonic and Bardock don't interact much, but when they do, it's always pretty entertaining to watch. Sonic and Bardock once fought for the bathroom after a beer drinking contest. (Which Sonic technically beat Bardock at, because Sonic's serving was literally larger than his own body.) Trivia * Sonic has never told anyone his real name. * When Sonic is angry, upset, afraid, or about to fight, his quills are sharper and stick upwards, and more smaller quills are visible. When Sonic is relaxed, his quills are soft and cuddly, and there appear to be less of them. * Just like real hedgehogs, Sonic has awful eyesight. It looks like Sonic has one giant eye with two pupils, but they are actually two separate eyes that are close together, producing the illusion of one eye. * Sonic likes lo-fi hip-hop beats for when he wants to relax, and heavy dubstep or rock when he's training. * Sonic is a bare-bellied hedgehog, (Paraechinus nudiventris), also known as a Madras hedgehog. * Sonic is most active at night, since hedgehogs are nocturnal. * It may seem like he only has around five or six, but Sonic actually has about 5,000 spines! They all make up the larger ones. * Sonic, like all baby hedgehogs, was born blind! * Because hedgehogs are born in litters, Sonic has somewhere from 1-11 siblings, that he doesn't even know. * If Sonic were to meet a girl he liked, he'd run around her in circles, for hours if needed. It's a hedgehog mating dance thing. * I picked all the most interesting hedgehog facts I could find, to make Sonic more interesting, and more like an actual hedgehog, since you can't really tell what he is on first glance. Plus, his characterization was very limited in the earlier games, which is the continuity my Sonic follows. Category:Male Characters Category:Vigorous Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Heroic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Young Characters